


Ghanima's adventures

by TOGD



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOGD/pseuds/TOGD
Summary: Ghanima grows up.





	Ghanima's adventures

**Author's Note:**

> First work please be kind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghanima and Leto share an intimate moment looking over the desert but Leto is not so sure.

Leto felt her next to him. He felt her soft hair unraveled down his arm. He felt her soft skin through her gown. He was leaning up against the wall of the cave looking out over the desert; she lent against him. He was wearing pajamas; she wore a white nightgown. He was looking out over the desert but all his intent was fixed on her; she had closed her eyes but he could tell by the rhythm of her breath that she was not asleep. Their hands met lightly by her hips.  
‘I don’t love them.’ Ghani had turned in his moment of reflection to face Leto still looking over the dunes.  
‘No. You don’t.’  
‘It’s just experimentation.’  
‘I know.’  
‘So you don’t care at all?’ Ghani looked hurt.  
‘Should I?’  
‘Perhaps, I always thought I was more than your sister.’ Leto’s face broke into a smile.  
‘I love you, Ghani.’ He kissed her gently on her head.  
‘It’s not love I want.’ She scoffed lying her head on his lap.  
Leto shivered as he looked across at her soft body laid out across the rock. Her curves gently rippling through her gown up to her hair now splayed across his lap. She was beautiful, she always had been. But the last few years had been kind to Ghani, she had grown so much and she knew it. Flings with Arakeen street boys had almost become as frequent as their late night stowaways into the desert. And he was jealous. Not because he lusted after her, although as he looked at her now he did, but because he had always been the most important person in her life. To think of her being with other boys, caring for them more. It hurt him. But she was right, sex was a very important tool and it was important she was familiar with it.  
He rubbed the side of her forehead with his thumb and her eyes flashed open with fake annoyance. He grinned at her and she sat up, her nightgown slipping down her left shoulder, her hair and a beam across her face. He pulled up close to her and put his forehead against hers.  
‘Oh my dear Leto,’ She whispered. He pushed his lips into a kiss against her. She put her hands around his head and leaned back inviting him to follow on top of her but he pulled back and scarpered back against the edge of the cave like a frightened animal. Ghanima looked confused for an instant and then came forward again.  
‘Shhh Leto, it is perfectly fine,’ she cooed sliding herself between his legs.  
‘No it isn’t! It is not natural.’ Leto dubiously proclaimed.  
‘Who cares…’ She pulled herself up completely now saddling him. In a single elegant move she lifted off her nightgown, shaking her hair through. She was wearing nothing underneath but her smooth white skin.  
Leto was in shock. He had no idea what to make of what had just happened. He looked her over. Her perfect breasts were just above his eyes, her clear smooth stomach curved perfectly around her navel leading down to her neat shaved slit between her legs. He reached a hand up and rubbed one of her nipples between thumb and forefinger. She shivered and began rubbing herself against him.  
Leto snapped to his senses and pushing her to the floor stood and hurried to the other side of the cave. Ghanima took a moment to collect herself on the floor and then stood as well looking away from him across the desert.  
‘It’s not right Ghani,’ Leto moaned ‘You know it’s not right.’ Ghanima did not respond but Leto heard the noise of stifled sobs. Leto wanted her. He wanted her so much and it was clear now to him that she felt the same. But he couldn’t, it was wrong so wrong.  
Leto picked up her nightgown and draped it over her shoulder.  
‘Come on Ghani, we should go back.’ Ghanima wiped her eyes with the gown and then pulled it back over her head. He put his arm around her and she burrowed her head in his armpit.  
‘I love you so much Leto.’  
‘I love you to Ghani.’ He turned her around and they walked back out of the cave towards Arakeen.


End file.
